


When Inspiration Strikes

by thruheavenandhighwater



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 18:14:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17187929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thruheavenandhighwater/pseuds/thruheavenandhighwater
Summary: You're an author, working on your latest book. Luke, your loving but very annoying boyfriend is demanding attention. Petunia is there, too.





	When Inspiration Strikes

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first ever Luke fic and I still giggle when I read it. I got nothin but love for Luke but picturing him as an annoying, clingy boyfriend is everything.  
> Originally posted to Tumblr: July 1, 2018

You’d been in your home office for a little over two hours. Your creative juices were really flowing and you knew that you had to get as much done as you could before they stopped. You had just finished typing up a paragraph for your latest book when you heard a knock on the door. You turned your head to see your boyfriend Luke standing there, shoulders slumped and his face in an exaggerated pout.

What’s up, babe?” You asked, getting out of your chair and walking over to him. You wrapped your arms around his neck and placed a quick kiss to his lips before he answered.

“I miss you.” He said, sticking out his bottom lip and giving you the best puppy dog eyes he could muster.

“Luke. Seriously?” He just nodded his head sadly, lip still out and eyes still wide. “I’m working! It’s only been a few hours. You know how it is when inspiration strikes, babe. Ya gotta get it while you can.”

“Yeah…” He started, fake sniffling a few times before continuing, “But it’s been two whole hours. Petunia misses you, too.” He looked down at the dog sitting at his feet. She looked back up at him, her tongue hanging out as she panted.

“Petunia can come in here and lay down if she wants.”

“But she wants you to come lay with us on the comfy couch you made us buy!”

You rolled your eyes at him and put your hands on your hips. He was always like this when you got yourself deep into your work. He’d let you go at it for a few hours, but after that he started to get needy. And boy, nobody knew how to work a fake pout quite like Luke Hemmings.

“Please, (Y/N). You’re gonna make her cry.”

“She is not going to cry! But you just might end up crying if you don’t go away.”

Luke brought one hand to his chest and took half a step back, doing his best to pretend to be offended without laughing. “Was that a threat!? You’re feisty when you work.” He winked. “Fine, I’ll give you a little bit longer, but just know that our daughter is sitting out here with a broken heart.”

You leaned forward and planted another kiss on his lips before smiling at him. “One more hour, Luke. That’s all I need and then I’ll come out and fix Petunias broken heart.”

Luke put one hand up between the two of you, pinky extended. “One hour?” You locked your pinky with his, “One hour."

 

It was about thirty-five minutes later when Petunia walked into your office. When you heard her you turned your chair around and leaned down to pet her. “How’s mama’s big girl, huh?” You asked in a quiet voice as you scratched her ears. You noticed a folded piece of paper stuck into her collar. You pulled it out, opened it, and read it to yourself.

_July 1, 2018_  
_Dear (Y/N),_  
_It feels as thought lifetimes have passed since I’ve seen your face last. I can scarcely remember your features, though I do remember that you are a total babe. It’s beginning to feel as though we may never meet again. If that is the case, if we never see each other again, just know that I will always love you._  
_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_  
_-Luke, your boyfriend, in case you forgot._

“Luke Robert Hemmings! Get your butt in here!” You called to him. You heard him shuffle close to the door before calling back to you.

“You specifically said that you would make me cry if I didn’t go away. I’m not risking it, babe, sorry.”

You got up and walked over to the door, note in hand. When you were face-to-face with Luke you crossed your arms in front of you with a huff. He wore a sly smile on his face that reached up to his blue eyes.

“Really, Luke? Using Petunia to do your dirty work?” You asked, your eyebrows raised as you gestured toward your dog, who was now sitting next to Luke’s feet again.

“Okay, first of all, I told you she missed you. Second, I don’t know what you’re talking about. She wanted to deliver it. Isn’t that right, princess?” He crouched down and began to pet Petunia, wrapping both arms around her body, her tail wagging as he did so.

You checked the watch on your wrist. “Luke, I have twenty-minutes left.” He stood back up straight as you spoke. “Please, baby. Please just let me finish this and I promise I’ll leave it for the rest of night.” You put your hands on this chest as you spoke, begging him to give you some peace and quiet. He kissed your forehead, his lips lingering for a moment. He grabbed your hands from his chest, holding them in his own large hands.

“Twenty-five minutes?” He asked.

“Not one minute longer.”

 

You were deep into a particularly intense scene you were working on. Your fingers were flying across your keyboard, typing almost as fast as you could think. The readers were going to go mad for this, you thought to yourself. You stopped typing and stretched your fingers as you started to read over what you had just written, extremely pleased with what you had so far. Just as you were about to start typing again you heard music- loud music- blaring from your living room.

_“I check my phone to see your face, staring back as if you say ‘don’t worry, you won’t be lonely.’ Whyyyyyyyyy won’t you love me? Whyyyyyyyy won’t you love me?”_

You rolled your eyes and checked the time in the corner of your computer. It was exactly one minute after the time you’d promised Luke you’d stop for the night. You saved your work before putting your computer to sleep and pushing your chair back from your desk. You stood and stretched your arms above your head before walking out into the hallway, closing the door to your office behind you. When you got into the living room the bridge of Why Won’t You Love was in full swing. Luke was standing in the middle of the room, once again making the same exaggerated pouting face as before.

You wrapped your arms around his neck again, tangling your fingers into his long, blond curls. You leaned forward, capturing his lips in a deep kiss. He snaked his arms around your waist, pulling you closer to him. You pulled back from the kiss, looking into his eyes. “I can’t stand you, just so you know.”

He smiled at you, sticking his tongue out through his teeth just slightly. “I know, darling. But I still love you.”

“Yeah, yeah. I guess I love you, too… Nerd.” You smiled at him before kissing him again.


End file.
